


错误的一见钟情方式

by Esia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esia/pseuds/Esia
Summary: 假的日轻背景。原梗：魔王和勇者的母亲一见钟情于是结婚了。缓慢修chong文xie中。





	错误的一见钟情方式

古兰贝尔王国境内，不知何时筑起了一座魔王城。每到夜晚，报死女妖盘旋在高耸的黑色尖塔上方，凄厉的鸣叫百里可闻。

事涉魔王，关系重大，诸国为商讨此事而召开联合会议，与会地点被定在中立势力星辰塔。

作为东道主的贤者阿塞尔不善言辞，在说了几句客套话之后就将会议的主导权交给了昔日的冒险伙伴、西连西亚的王雷文。后者没有推辞，开口分析起目前的情报来。

魔界和人界之间有着裂隙。在更遥远的时代，它们曾经成为魔族的兵道，但现在其中通行的却是走私者和流亡者。魔界的消息，也就借由他们之口模糊地传出。

据说，现任魔王是前任魔王的女婿和外甥，有一半的人类血统，因此被确立为继承人时，在魔界掀起了不小的动荡。执政的头二十年，他几乎是在平叛中度过的，作为结果，如今魔界的实权人物中罕有旧贵族。和过去的魔王们不同，他没有使用罗普托乌斯这个名字，而且像一个人类君主那样勤勉节制，关心子民。他的支持者狂热地拥护他，而反对者沉睡于亡者之渊的淤泥中，或者被焚烧成灰烬。

“要该打早就打了，魔王城又不是豪华别墅。我提议，先和魔王谈谈。就算谈不成，这么有趣的人也值得一见——开玩笑的。”

没有人回答他。一种带着疑虑的沉默在与会者中弥漫开，作为邪恶化身的魔王，这种形象已经定格太久了，久到任何并非咬牙切齿的态度都需要先经过怀疑。雷文靠在椅背上，指尖有一搭没一搭地敲着桌子，似乎对自己的发言多么惊人毫无所觉。

贤者犹豫了一下，站起身来。

“有一件事情，我想诸位应该知晓。在此之前，我几乎从未对旁人谈起过它，但已经到了这时候。”

他环视会场，深深鞠了一躬。人群的目光汇聚到他身上，迷惑的，锋利的，审视的。贤者短暂地阖上双目，随后直起身体，正视众人。

“我与魔王……分享同一个姓氏。曾经有许多年，我们一起生活。”

“我的哥哥阿尔维斯绝不会以战争和杀戮为乐。我如此相信着。”

贤者阿塞尔今年六十七岁，是昔日古兰贝尔的显贵维尔托玛家的养子。

他十岁的时候，维尔托玛领发生了一起恶性魔族袭击案件，公爵被杀，公爵夫人和长子失踪，死者的鲜血染红了城堡的墙壁和天花板。

那时阿塞尔恰好待在哥哥阿尔维斯的房间里。最开始传来的是女人的尖叫，接着是撞击声和侍卫的惨叫。

他没来得及问发生了什么，就被按进一个魔法阵里。阿尔维斯跪下来，压着他的肩膀告诉他去哪里，若有意外谁可托付。后面的记忆模糊在阿塞尔自己的眼泪与传送的晕眩中，他最后看见阿尔维斯在法阵的光芒中转过身，消失在房门之外。

在惨剧之后，阿塞尔继承了维尔托玛领，但一些政治上的因素迫使他放弃自己的地位，去往星辰塔。安定下来不久之后，他第一次收到了阿尔维斯寄来的信，信中提及自己被可信的人救了出来，但需要再学习一段时间魔法才被允许离开所在的地方。

阿塞尔相信了，期盼着和哥哥的再会。他们通信了数年，交流生活上的趣事和小烦恼，直到阿尔维斯突然单方面切断了和他的联系，阿塞尔为此求助了自己的老师，年长者没有说话，只是叹着气摸了摸他的头。

二十四岁的时候，阿塞尔离开了星辰塔，成为了一名冒险者。生活在阴影之中的人们告诉他，魔王新立的继承人名叫阿尔维斯，是个半血种，魔族的血系来自于魔界的公主，魔王失踪已久的妹妹，人类的血系则无人知晓，也无人关心。魔界将要有好一阵的动荡了。他们这么说。

好好的哥哥忽然就成了魔王的继承人，阿塞尔怎么也想不通。他偷偷地跑去了魔都，但王宫不是他能够进入的地方，送出的信物也渺无回音。

在朋友们的劝说下，他回到了人界。也许阿尔维斯认为断绝关系对两人更好，也许是情势不好，无法与他接触。但即便情况是后者，阿塞尔也不知道在魔界安定下来的时候他们是否都还活着。

又过了几年，在和恋人的婚礼上，他收到了一份匿名的大礼。一整头曾经在沙漠地区有着赫赫威名的巨龙。是谁送的不言而喻，除了阿尔维斯，没有人有这样强大的实力却无法报上自己的姓名。

在那之后，他继续过着冒险者的生活直到退役，又回到星辰塔执教，最后成为贤者。只是阿尔维斯再也没有来过信，一次也没有。

老实说，阿塞尔也拿不准自己的哥哥心里的想法。那个会在风雨交加的夜晚守在他床边的少年，似乎已经在过于漫长的时光中模糊了面容。或许唯一能确定的，就是他们还彼此在意着。但是他仍然愿意去相信，那并非一个幻影。

好在旁人也愿意支持他。最后的决议结果是阿塞尔作为正使，地主古兰贝尔派出席亚菲公爵辛格尔德作为副使，先做接触。

会后塞利斯把他拉到一边，“请多关照了，阿塞尔大人。”

“……当然，陛下？”

阿塞尔有些摸不着头脑。辛格尔德今年三十五岁，还远远未到不适宜战斗的年纪，年轻时也是远近闻名的强者，甚至在缺乏准备的情况下从巨龙口中救出了公主，怎么会需要他关照？

“不……我是说，我父亲他……虽然擅长战斗，但对交涉并没有什么经验……”

太遗憾了，我也没有。阿塞尔忧郁地想。这其实是件微妙的事，理论上副使应该选择与他没有关联且人品能力可以信得过的人，于是在场唯一可以说对交涉有些心得的雷文被从名单上划掉了，即使阿塞尔十分怀念以前和雷文一起冒险时只需要负责火球的日子。

“唔……这毕竟不是一般的外交。”

众所周知，有马的圣骑士比起交涉更喜欢点驯养动物，阿塞尔对此不是没有心理准备。“会更容易得到好感也说不定。无需太过担忧，塞利斯陛下。”

几天后，他发现，这话以一种意想不到的方式应验了。

落日西沉，黑夜将至。镶嵌在壁面上的宝石发出柔和的光芒，把堆满信件的桌面照亮。红发的魔王放下笔，向后靠到椅背上。

“阿塞尔……”

为了和人界建交的事情，他最近很少睡觉。工作还有不少，但阿尔维斯只感到心烦意乱，随手抓了件斗篷，离开了房间。

魔王城的走廊空空荡荡，漆黑的岩面在灯光下映出扭曲的阴影。阿尔维斯走到走廊的尽头，推开露台的门，意外地，一个背影映入眼帘。

听到他的脚步声，对方转过脸来，轮廓被笼罩在暖色的余晖中。是个骑士模样的人类，英俊，眼睛蓝得像海。

“晚上好。”

阿尔维斯颔首。骑士也向他问好，唇边的笑意被霞光浸染。魔王愣了一下，走到对方身边，凭栏向外眺望，晚风轻柔地拂起他的长发，如同爱人的手。

“……阿尔维斯，我的名字。”

过了好一会儿，阿尔维斯才说，目光停留在地平线上。但后者既没有在意他的失礼，也没有多余的反应。

“我是席亚菲的辛格尔德。”

“久仰。”

“不敢……等一下，所以你就是贤者大人的哥哥？”

“……对，和魔王。你有什么想说的吗？”

“……没什么。”辛格尔德注视了他片刻，笑着摇了摇头，“你看上去是个不错的人，或者我应该说魔？”

阿尔维斯一时不知道该说什么，只是有些想笑。“真可爱。这是几十年来第一次有人和我这么说。”

“你也是很多年里第一个说我可爱的人。”

“正直的心灵与宽和的性情当然是可爱的，或者我的常识已经过时了？”

辛格尔德微妙地感觉脸上有些发烫，咳嗽了一声。阿尔维斯挑了挑眉毛，“我该道歉。我忘记了谦卑是一种骑士美德。”

“当然不用，只要你不是真的忘了。”

“多么善解人意。我得说我喜欢上你了。”

“彼此彼此。”

辛格尔德看着他，展颜一笑。这笑容带着明月的皎洁与晓光的晴朗，漫天的云霞也似乎黯淡模糊下来，融化在落日的影子里。阿尔维斯攥紧了栏杆，他不喜欢黑暗，也不喜欢黄昏，可辛格尔德笑起来的时候，这黄昏之后仿佛不是夜晚，而是漫长的黎明。

在狂澜与轰响平息之后，某种熟悉的阴冷感攫住了心脏。那样的光辉好像太过遥远，以至于无法照耀到他，只有它的幻影还徜徉在他身侧。

“……阿尔维斯？你还好吗？”

魔王回过神来，“没事……我可能有点累。”

他勉强笑了一下，转身离去。“失陪了。我们晚宴上再见吧。”

阿塞尔远远地听到哥哥和席亚菲公爵在谈话，叹了口气，转回身。

辛格尔德大人真是太有行动力了，果然名不虚传。

他们抵达魔王城的时间正好是傍晚，被告知陛下将会在晚宴上与他们会面。为了消磨时间，在魔王城里四处转转的时候，辛格尔德忽然不见了。

即使阿塞尔愿意信任自己的哥哥，这展开看起来也实在过于不妙，他浑身发冷，完全提起了戒备。相陪的女魔族倒是从容地带着他在露台上找到了失踪的公爵。

阿塞尔的心放下了一半，只是，是不是有哪里不对呢？为什么他……还是有一种淡淡的不详预感？

刚才哥哥是不是说了可爱这个词？

……是因为太久没说通用语所以表达有些奇怪了吧。

阿塞尔在接待室稍稍等了一会儿，辛格尔德回来了，看起来情绪不错。

“辛格尔德大人和我哥哥谈得还愉快吗？”

“啊。阿尔维斯陛下是个真诚亲切的人，可是没说几句他就回去休息了，真遗憾不能和他多待一会儿……或许是白天太累了吧。”

“那很好。不过之后就是晚宴了，您尽可以聊个尽兴。”

阿塞尔笑着说。

晚宴上出现的阿尔维斯看起来确实有些疲劳，但这丝毫没影响到他的表现。阿塞尔估计了一下酒杯空掉的速度，不得不在气氛正好的时候进行打断，以免在谈论正事之前他们就喝得东倒西歪。

“哥哥……想要谈什么呢？”

他带着些紧张问，生怕得到一个自己不能接受的回答。

阿尔维斯正给辛格尔德倒酒，闻言把酒瓶放回桌上，神色一正。

“我是为了终结这一切而来的。”

“这一切？”

“战争……人和魔的战争没有任何意义。”

阿尔维斯直视着自己的弟弟。他瞳孔中的光芒是如此的强烈，以至于阿塞尔下意识地坐直身体，双手交握。

“上位魔族只是为了满足自己的私欲，因他们而死的却是想要争取微薄的军功奖励的平民和奴隶。对于这些人来说，和平下的贸易回报远远超过战争。当然，你或许会说，掠劫者也是普通的魔族，但人类的匪徒同样也是普通的人类；而且，我有办法解决裂隙的问题。”

“……怎么解决？”

现今的孩子们大多没有见过真正的魔族，但他们的先祖是从不把剑放在枕头下就睡不安稳的时代中走过来的。在人类和精灵法师们的努力下，流血与战争从日常生活渐渐地退入了故事和传说中，即使其阴影并没有完全褪去。

阿尔维斯笑了一声，摊开手掌，一旁的侍者把准备好的文书递上。

“普通的方法，前人都已经想过了。”

关于技术的冗长讨论占据了接下来的大部分时间。阿塞尔抽空瞄了一眼辛格尔德，骑士虽然一脸的不在状况，但还是礼貌地给予了注意力。是否答应阿尔维斯的提案还要等阿塞尔回去之后再做商讨，但此次前来的目的基本已经达到，阿塞尔也放松下来，投入到晚宴之中。

“哥哥为什么不给我写信呢……”

在话题跳跃到羊肉的二十六种烹饪方法后，喝得有点迷糊的阿塞尔趴在桌上问。阿尔维斯沉默了一会儿，像小时候那样摸了摸他的头发，“原谅我，阿塞尔……有时，我会忘记自己还是个人类。”

“魔都与人界的距离实在是……太远了。”

“这样吗……如果有一种法术可以直接进行传送就好了。”

又嘟囔了几句，阿塞尔陷入了沉睡。阿尔维斯给自己满上一杯酒，对辛格尔德举杯示意。

“见笑，说了些胡话。”

骑士略微犹豫了一下，把手搭在了他的手背上。阿尔维斯笑了笑，轻轻晃动杯脚，“公爵大人这么关心我，我可是会会错意的。”

“会错什么意啊。”辛格尔德无奈地说，“喝太多对身体不好，正事反正已经谈完了，你早点休息吧。”

阿尔维斯眯着眼睛打量了他一会儿，像是在斟酌这话是否发自真心。

“……当然是这种会错意了。”

魔王低声说，忽然撒开手，揪着辛格尔德的领子亲了上去。高脚杯翻倒在桌上，酒液在白色的桌布上浸染出深色的纹路。骑士在最初的惊愕之后抬手按住他的肩膀，却直到亲吻深入到无可深入的时候才真正使力推开，满脸通红地回避了目光的交汇。

“阿尔维斯，我听说魔界民风开放，但是……”

“不。”魔王打断了他，“我想和你结婚。”

辛格尔德下意识地抬起头。阿尔维斯垂下目光看着他，眼睫轻微地颤动着，嘴唇抿成一条直线，方才谈笑时那种游刃有余的翩翩风采似乎从身上褪去，取而代之的是一种尖锐的不安定，刀锋般冰冷，却又滚烫如岩浆。

在骑士反应过来之前，他已经放任阿尔维斯托起自己的脸，反握上对方的手腕。这个姿势太过亲密，不知是因为酒还是魔族体质使然，肌肤上传来的温度烫得让人害怕。

“……但我已经有孩子了。”

最后，辛格尔德尴尬地说。

“我不认为那是个障碍，从各种意义上。”

阿尔维斯亲吻骑士的唇角，把散落的额发捋到他的耳后。

什么都不知道真好呢，阿塞尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （划掉）每次写AU时最苦恼的：怎么把孩子生出来（划掉）  
一些没提到的设定：  
阿塞尔的恋人是雷克斯。徒弟是亚瑟。  
西连西亚是精灵国家，但雷文是半精灵，人类血系来自父亲。


End file.
